


I promise

by CrazyK



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Korrasami is Canon, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, maybe I haven't decided yet, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyK/pseuds/CrazyK
Summary: Korra laughed. Asami was being over dramatic as always. "Asami calm down. I've done tons of missions like these before it's no big deal. You know at the end of the day I'll always come back to you I promise""I hope so"





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> I've dabbled in fan fic before but i never said i was good. I just feel the need to post because well i want to contribute to the fandom what little we have left :(

Gonna be a lot of typos cuz I don't be feeling like reviewing back over it . I pray autocorrect will save me. And this is no where near a happy story....like at all so you've been warned.. And yea. I'll update....whenever I get the chance I suppose.


	2. 7 years

Its funny. You know how you read in books or watch movies when a sad moment happens it always rain. Every sad movie I have ever watched. Had a sad scene where it started raining . I suppose for dramatic effect maybe . But my life wasn't a story. Maybe that's why It never rained for me. Not even a single cloud. It was always extra beautiful and vibrant. But the way i was feeling was completely different from the day described. For today marks the 7 year anniversary of me losing her. The only person that kept me sane after all these year. My childhood best friend and high school sweet heart. We were this perfect fairy tale that never got its own happily ever after.

I laid besides her grave stone and shed a single tear. She wouldn't want me to cry. She'd want me to get up and move on. But for the life me of me I just couldn't.

"Hi Korra, it's been a while huh?" I said while smiling sadly. "You know it's really no fun with you gone. Republic City hasn't been the same. For me at least"

Silence. Silence was all I ever received. But what was I to expect? Korra was gone. And there was nothing I could do about it. Maybe the reason I come here is for the hope that maybe, just maybe she'll come back to me. No matter how crazy it sounds. But nothing ever happens.

 I feel someone lightly touch my shoulder but I look around and no one is there. I soon begin to fall asleep before someone taps my shoulder once again.

"I knew you'd be here" mako said sadly while picking me up. "Let's go asami , can't have you catching a cold or anything"

I studied him. Me and mako had been friends since as far as I could remember. He was there for me through thick and thin. It confuses me as to why I never fell for him. We did date once. But we both agreed that it wouldn't work out and that we were better off as friends.

"Mako, I can't leave....not yet" I said sadly staring at the gravestone.

Mako stared at me. Pitty in his eyes. I didn't blame him though. I probably looked like a hot mess. Emphasis on hot....or at least tats what Korra would say

"Please mako, just give me a few more minutes" I said with pleading eyes. He nodded and walked back to his car.

Tears began to flow down my face as I punched the ground. I looked at her grave stone through blurry eyes. And no matter how hard I tried, and how many years had passed it still hasn't sank in that she's gone. Gone forever. And while that thought sinks in I cry even more. "Yo- you promised. You promised me you'd come back to me. Y-you said you would." No matter how hard I tried the tears just kept flowing . "You said I wouldn't have anything to worry about. Spirits Korra. Why. Why couldn't you have come back to me. I had everything planned out. I was gonna propose and you'd be so flustered and do that cute thing where you'd blush and touch your hair" I smiled fondly at the memory. "And eventually you'd say yes because duh as you would say I'm "The" Asami Sato" I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You don't know how hard it's been on me." "When I first heard the news I was schocked" I laughed a little . " I even brushed it off because there was now way "my Korra" was dead that was literally impossible......but I was wrong. Spirits I was so wrong and now. Now look where we are. Look where you are. I'll tell you where you are. Not with me. Not in my arms. I didn't even get to tell you I love you one last time." I cried silently. It had been 7 years and it still feels like it had just happened yesterday. I started intently at the gravestone. "You broke your promise Kor, but that's okay not all promises can be kept. But I can guarantee this, I will never ever love someone the way that I love you. You weren't my first love not by a long shot. I had to go through heartbreaks and lots of em. But I always found my way back to you. Crying in your arms. Telling you everything because you were my best friend. You had feelings for me long before I knew what I felt, or what I even wanted. You helped me even though it betrayed your own feelings. Because you were just that nice and kind. A little hot headed but I loved that about you. I still do

Mako came behind me and rubbed my back. "You ready to go now asami, we're going to Zaxby's with bolin okay?" I nodded and just cried into his shoulder. Me, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were all close friends when we were kids. To this day we still are. We may have lost a member to our "team avatar" club but that hasn't stopped us yet . Sorta.   
  
  
  
  


"Hey Asami, long time no see how ya been". Bolin smiled while hugging me.

He was a sweetheart. So nice and kind to anyone he meets. He's honestly to good for this world. " I've been better i suppose" i said while shaking my head.

"Asami.....I can apologize for what happened and ask you are you okay. But I know the answer already. So I'm not gonna start with any of that bullshit. I just want to know..." he stared at my eyes in pain. "What can I do to ease the pain"

I sighed and shook my head. "Just be patient with me Bo, that's all I could ever ask" he smiled softly

"I can do that, but enough of this sad sappy stuff. Korra wouldn't want that now would she." He smiled at me and I smiled back

"No she wouldn't. She'd want me to get up and play some Super smash bros with her. Even though I always kicked her ass with zero suit samus" we all laughed and talked and caught up with one another.

Mako spoke up. "Hey Asami, me and bo are staying in town for a lil bit and we've already been hooked up with this sweet place. I just   
wanted to know if you'd like to live with us?"

I looked at him. Confusion at first. "I already have my own place though"

Bolin interrupted "it's just that we want to be together again before we have to leave. We have our "mission" and we don't want to scare you but it's pretty dangerous. I - I just wanted to be close to the people I love just in case...."

I just sat their sadness apparent on my face. I knew what he was saying. I knew what they were both saying. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. I already lost Korra. Now I'm gonna lose the only people that give me a reason to stay here. "I- of course I will Bo, but please don't say stuff like that. It really scares me.

"It's the truth 'Sami , but I promise I'll make it back to you" there it goes again those same words. I shook my head

"Please don't promise me, just come back to me okay?"

Mako smiled "of course asami, now come on let's go get some of your stuff"

Bolin's phone started ringing. You guys go ahead I'll catch up with you later. Mako quirked his eyebrow and Bolin wigged his nose. Makos face lit up in recognition while I stood there confused.

"Okay bo, dont take to long" and with that we left.

**Her**

_"Hey bo, did she agree"_

"Yea she did she's coming to stay with us,"

_"How could this happen. Out of all the people Hiroshi could've done business with....now she's endanger"_

_"_ Its not his fault, he had to protect his family. I'm sure he didn't know what the consequences would be"

" _Whatever, but I'm coming into town in a few days.Get Mako the plan is already in place....and Bolin. How is she?"_

Bolin looked around " she's not doing so hot, I mean how would you feel if the person you loved was stripped away from you ....oh wait"

" _Yea...Anyways that was it. Get Mako to delete any traces of this call okay."_

 _"_ Already on it Bye" Bolin shook his head and walked outside to hop on his motorcycle"


End file.
